


It All Started With a Leaky Roof.

by TheHogwartsJedi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHogwartsJedi/pseuds/TheHogwartsJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edana Trevelyan has finally had it with the leaky roof of Cullen's loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With a Leaky Roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragon Age: Inquisition or Cullen. I am just borrowing him for a little while. Please note this is not Betaed so if you find any mistakes please ignore them. I tried to correct them but there are always some that slip by me. This is something that popped into my head after listening to the wonderful Greg Ellis’ wakeup alarms. I hope you enjoy.

The first thing that Edana Trevelyan was aware of was the feeling of water dripping on her forehead. The second was that lover Cullen seemed to blissfully unaware of the fact that the roof to his bedroom was leaking…again. The first time it had happened both of them laughed it off and ignored it. This though was the fifth time it had happened and Edana was fed up with it.

“Cullen,” she said gently trying to pull his arm off her waist.

Cullen snorted a few words in his sleep and snuggled closer to Edana, his arm tightening around her and drawing her closer to him. Edana sighed slightly and rolled her eyes. Normally she would find this enduring and cute. Right now though it was annoying her. She decided to switch to another tactic. She poked him hard on his right side.  
He jumped in pain but woke up quickly. He looked around the room trying to figure out what just happened. “Oh good! You are awake. Get up and get dressed,” Edana ordered him as she pulled himself out from under his arm.

“Edana? What’s going on?” Cullen asked more than a little confused.

Edana ignored his question and quickly dressed. As she slipped her boots on she pointed to a large chest beside Cullen’s bed. “Is everything you own in that chest?”

Cullen looked at it and thought for a moment before nodded. “Yes, everything I have is in there. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. Now get dressed I will be back in a moment,” Edana replied and she slid down the ladder leading to his little loft. 

Cullen shook his head slightly and got out of bed. As he did he noticed that the roof was leaking once again. This must have been what set her off. I will have to get someone to fix it permanently this time, instead of me just trying to patch it, Cullen thought to himself as he began dressing. 

A few moments later, Edana’s face appeared at the top of the ladder. “Good you are dressed! Now follow me,” she ordered him.

“Edana, if I may ask what is wrong? Did I do something that I don’t remember?” Cullen asked not sure why Edana was acting the way she was. 

“The roof leaked on me again Cullen and I am tired of it. Now follow me or I will drag you kicking and screaming,” Edana replied giving Cullen a look that said do not question her.

Cullen gulped slightly and wondered if this was the same look she used to get Iron Bull to follow her orders without question. If it was, he has to admit he felt a little sorry for the Bull. Cullen waited until Edana was down at the bottom of the ladder before he climbed down himself. Edana was impatiently tapping her foot as she waited for him. “Finally!” she muttered more to herself than him as she reached out and grabbed him by the left wrist.

“Edana, what…” Cullen’s sentence died off as Edana pulled him out of his office and down the bridge to the main hall of Skyhold. 

As they were leaving two of the Inquisition soldiers walked into Cullen’s office. They saluted him quickly but said nothing to him. As Edana pulled him along, Cullen kept trying to ask her what was wrong but Edana wouldn’t reply back. Giving up he allowed Edana to led him into Solas’ room and out into the main hall of Skyhold. He tried to ignore the questioning stares of the people in the main hall as Edana led him further back into the hall.

Soon Cullen found himself standing in Edana’s room. “What side would you like to store your things in? All of my things save for my armor are in the small room on the left. You are more than welcome to share it with me but if you want your own space, you can have the small room on the right. I will not mind at all,” Edana told him as she let go of his wrist.

“What?” Cullen asked not really understanding what she was asking.

Edana pointed to the two small rooms to the right and left of her bed. “Your things Cullen, where do you want them stored? With my things or in your own space?”  
Before Cullen could reply there was a knock on the door to Edana’s room. Edana held up a finger to tell him to wait as she hurried to answer the door. A few seconds later the two Inquisition soldiers who had saluted Cullen earlier came into the room carrying his trunk. “Tell them where to put your things Cullen,” Edana explained to him as she walked back up to him. 

“Um…with your things if that is alright,” Cullen replied.

Edana smiled brightly and told the soldiers were they could put the heavy chest. Before they both left, Edana asked them to see if they could find another armor stand for Cullen’s armor. As soon as the two were gone, Edana walked back to the door and locked it. She then walked back up the stairs and stood quietly beside her bed looking at Cullen. “I take it this means you want me to move into your room with you?” Cullen asked with a slight smile on his face.

“Pretty much. I got tired of the roof leaking when I have a perfectly comfortable bed with a huge fireplace in front of it that we could be using,” Edana replied.

“You do know they will be talking about you dragging me through the great hall for weeks, right?” Cullen asked as took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around Edana.

“You are probably right. I can see Varric adding it into one of his stories. His face was priceless as I drug you past him,”

Cullen shook his head and gently pressed his lips against hers. “You do know you could have just asked me to move in here. I would have said yes.”

“Oh I know. It was just fed up and this was more fun,” Edana replied with a cheeky grin.

“You know, I have realized one thing. We have yet to christen your bed,” 

“Oh Maker, that is something we will need to fix as soon as possible.”

Cullen did not reply. Instead he scooped her up in his arms and laid her gently on to her bed. 

A few hours later the pair emerged to find an armor stand sitting outside the door. A note was attached saying how the soldiers had knocked by given the sounds coming from the room they thought better than to disturb the Inquisitor and the Commander. “Oh we are never going to live this one down,” Edana muttered as she helped Cullen pull the armor stand into their room.

“I did try to warn you my love,” Cullen replied as Edana glared at him.


End file.
